Dictionary of Destiel
by ilovegayfanfiction
Summary: I looked through the dictionary and found random word prompts and wrote about them, no smut just fluff. includes: mpreg, domesticity, kids, au's and general cuteness. Reviews are welcome.
1. Will they stop teasing if we make out?

Air Quotes

"You guy's are definitely "friends". With all the eye-sex going on up in here there is no way" Charlie stated loudly one morning in the bunker. Kevin came up behind her and took her side also "Its incredibly obvious, all that profound bond crap is just saying you love him," Kevin proceeded to look at Cas pointedly, trying to prove his point. Sam then went to Charlie's side and whispers "I've heard you two in the car when I have a night jog." At that point there was no point to try and hide it so Dean said, "Fuck it" and took Cas by his labels and pulled him in. He heard the cheers of his friends as he kissed the angel roughly. "Lets take this somewhere else," he whispered into the angel's ear as he took his hand and led him to his room. Leaving the jeers of "Their going to do it," Behind him.


	2. You Can Name The Cat A Weird Rock Name

Combined B and C- Big Cat

"She's adorable!" Cas protested, holding the huge cat out to Dean. "She's overweight and will poop in the bunker." Dean protested. "She's trained and don't judge. Dean grouched but was interrupted by Cas saying, "You can name her a ridiculous rock name if you want." Dean still shook his head and stared at the cat. "I won't have sex with you for a month." Dean perked up and agreed, "Fine, Babe Her name is Zeppelin." Cas pulled Dean into a kiss and whispered into his ear. "I would never deprive you of an activity we both love." Lets bring the cat home and have some fun."


	3. Seriously, that's a long ass name

Doll

"We have too get her a doll!'' Cas stated angrily at Dean "She won't be able to play with it until she is 12 months old! There is no point." Cas looked at his 8 months pregnant belly and sighed. Their daughter was causing a hell of a ruckus and she wasn't even born yet. "It's not about the convenience it about having a story to tell and a keepsake for her to have to pass down to her kids." Dean looked meaningfully at the pregnant man. "Getting a little ahead of yourself, she isn't even born. We have a month to go. Lets discuss her future then." Cas pulled the trench coat around himself when a saleswoman came over and asked what they needed. "Hello, What are you looking for today?" Before Dean could say nothing Cas smiled at the woman. "We are adopting a baby girl and are not sure what toys we should get." The woman smiled at them when she realized they were a couple. I would suggest not getting to many toys but it is good for a child to be around soft plushies, and it is a keepsake to pass down." Cas glared at Dean, "See, it is good to get babies toys." Dean groaned and ignored Cas. "Fine. But I get to choose which toy." Cas smiled at Dean's compromise and told the woman thanks for her help. Dean laid his hand on Cas's baby bump. "I'm sorry for being an asshole, I'm just stressed out. " Dean leaned down and kissed Cas sweetly on the lips. He smiled through the kiss. "I only want the best for our little Angel Mary Charlie Joanna Winchester. Then he laughed. "That's a long ass name, but I like it."


	4. Fluffy Wings

Enveloping

Dean felt the presence of wings surrounding him. Ever since being raised from perdition he had known when his guardian angel was there, protecting him. He could always feel the huge feathery creations behind him, waiting to envelop him and hold him safely in their feathers. Now Dean could actually see them, feel them in his hands. Ever since he had come to terms with loving Castiel, he had been nervous to tell him about this. When Cas had decided to make his true form clear to him. Dean gazed in wonder at the huge, glorious wings. Dean ran his hands through the soft, black feathers that adorned his angel's wings. Cas moaned in pleasure as his massaged his way from the center to the tips. Castiel moaned as he talked dirty to the blue eyed man as he stroked the wings, After they descended on the bed Dean slowly fell asleep recognizing the feel of angels wings enveloping his body. He smiled, remembering his mother's promise "Angels are watching over you."


	5. Sunrise (fluff)

Figure

Dean woke up to an empty bed. It was dawn and he opened his eyes to see his angel silhouetted by the rising sun. The man was stroking his bloated stomach. Dean gazed in wonder at the beauty of his pregnant boyfriend. Castiel's sex hair was all over the place and he was wearing one of Dean's ACDC shirts and sweatpants. Castiel was rubbing his six months pregnant belly. Dean silently got up and stood behind his boyfriend. Dean wrapped his arms around him and put his head on the shoulder. "I woke up the happiest man I could possibly be, with a beautiful angel carrying my baby watching over me. Castiel turned around and replied by kissing him slowly on the lips. "Love you too."


	6. They Grow Up So Fast ( Literally )

Growing up

First she was a giggly black haired baby with green eyes who liked to wake Dean and Cas up at 4 am. Then she was a Curly haired active toddler who made it her point in life to run everywhere. Then she was going to school for the first time and waving goodbye to Dean and Cas when she left for school. Then came her obsession with boys and crushes and dates. Then she was preteen sassing her way through life and slamming doors and flipping her curly black hair in anger. Then came another baby. A Blue eyed blonde, who liked to look at people as if he could see through their souls, he got it from Cas. Then the baby turned into a solemn toddler who stared at people with his big blue eyes. Meanwhile the girl was a teenager who snuck out the house at midnight and had a boyfriend. She thought her parents didn't know but she learned the hard way, when she found her window nailed shut. The boy was a child, now going to school and making no friends. Soon after the teen got into a college with a scholarship she used on a mechanics degree. The boy was a teen now and had come out to his parents,which they had obviously had no problem with and he brought home his boyfriend. The girl was a woman now and her marriage was scheduled for a month from then. The boy was finishing up high school and his boyfriend had proposed to him and they were getting married right after high school. The daughter had a baby now. They were grandparents to a little girl. Their life was good. Finally, the angel and the hunter were at peace.


	7. Dragged out From Hell

_Hey, I know this is not much destiel but i couldn't come up with ideas_

 _sorry :/_

Hell

Everything was red and black. Dean ignored the screams of the sinner as he carved his knife through the person's thigh. Once, it had been Dean on the table, screaming for mercy from his torturer. Dean remembered the pain he had felt as some demon carved up his chest. He gave the soul a break for a second by going to the table where supplies were given, he got a dagger and began to carve up the person's face, so they would stop screaming. He couldn't bear the screaming. After hours of carving and slicing Dean stopped to take a break and a sudden white light flooded his vision, making him see spots, When he could see again. He saw a trenchcoated man standing there. The blue eyed man reached his hand towards Dean and Dean took it. There was a flash of light and Dean could only detect one thing, a whisper of "I'll see you again soon.''


	8. Their Little Family

_I am so sorry but I am having hard time writing_

 _ßPlease forgive me._

Infant

Pretty blue eyes to stare into or be on the receiving end of staring. Tussled Black hair made for being ruffled. Giggles of an angel, or an angel's child. Little fingers and toes, chubby arms and legs. Small lips made for random noises that made her parents smile. Made for tickling and cuddling. Her name is Mary Anael Charlie Winchester. Her fathers and uncle and even her half sister, Claire, loved her. She was not grown up as a hunter but as a tough girl who took no shit and was also a genius. She had a childhood that was what her father Dean was supposed to have.


	9. Eat the Goddamned Jellybean

Jelly Beans

"Trust me they are delicious." Dean said as he held up the Jellybean. Cas looked uncomfortably closed his mouth and looked at Dean. "It won't hurt or kill you I promise." Cas opened his mouth to speak, "what if it tastes weird?" Dean looked at him quizzically "Just eat the goddamned Jellybean." And with that Dean popped the Jellybean in his Angels mouth. Cas's eyes widened in surprise, Dean waited a moment for Cas to eat it and then Cas began to smile. "It's really good!" He exclaimed. "I told you." Dean smiled. "I know what will make it taste better though." Dean put his hands around Cas's neck, and pulled him in for a kiss.


	10. Bites of an Angel ( wink wink )

Kisses

Kissing Castiel was like kissing an angel. Well, he was an angel. It was like exploring uncharted land. Biting and licking and warmth. Exploring each other's mouths. Hands exploring each other's shoulders and waist. Fingers running through curly hair. Frantic mouths pressing together. Needy tongues dancing together. Swollen lips. Short breathy breaks. Eyes staring at each other in want. Lust apparent in the pupils of the green and blue pupils of the Angel and his Hunter. Stopping only to fall on the bed together. Kissing chastely as they tugged each other's shirts off. Whispered confirmations of desire. Aggressive kisses going lower and lower on each other's bodies. Licking and sucking on the forbidden parts. Moans of pleasure and hard bites on sensitive skin. Hands clenching the bed sheets in a state of bliss. Tired eyes fall on each other, as they retire to the shower and clean each other off with sponges. Too tired to even do anything but slowly kiss and cuddle as they fall into a deep dreamless sleep.


	11. Photo albums

Memories

"Come on you old man." Castiel teased Dean. "It's not my fault I'm not an immortal angel," 75-year-old Dean Winchester grouched. Leaning on his walking stick, he slowly sat down on the couch next too his guardian angel. Cas reached over to the shelf next to the couch and pulled out a photo album. "I don't want to be reminded that I'm an old man Cas." Dean said sadly. "I'm not showing you that, I'm showing you our greatest memories. "

Dean smiled gratefully at Cas as he watched him flip to their wedding day. Both Dean and Cas were dressed in Suits and their Groomsmen included a smiling Charlie Bradbury, a bashful Kevin Tran, Gabriel, Balthazar and Sam as well as Jo. Cas flipped to the next page, which held a heavily pregnant Castiel holding Deans hand as Charlie and Jo held a baby shower for their soon-to-be-born daughter. Next page was a picture of Castiel sitting in a hospital bed holding their daughter Mary. They flipped through the whole book, which was decorated with pictures of their kids and holidays and their kid's weddings and children.

By the time he had flipped through the book it was late and Dean had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Cas stroked his cheek and smiled, he would always watch over his hunter.


	12. Package, by which I mean his dick

Naked

Beautiful Candy-Apple green eyes and freckles freckles freckles. Thick plump lips and a sculpted nose and chin. Broad steady shoulders and stubble. Strong muscled arms and thin skilled fingers. A toned firm chest, and hip bones that could cut concrete. A long thick package and long robust legs leading down to ordinary feet. flirtatious grins and jokes. star trek and lord of the rings references. Teasing and loud rock. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their cakehole. Jerk and Bitch. Busty Asian Beauties. Baby. Layers and Layers of clothes. Dean Winchester was beautiful and Castiel was lucky to be his husband.


	13. Sucking intheShower (not what you think

Oath

Dean smiled at his fiancée warmly; the redheaded priest (Charlie, who had gone online and received a license, was marrying them.) asked them to say their vows,

Dean began first "I promise to you my guardian angel of the lord," he paused. "To eternally be faithful to you and only you, my best friend and lover." He stopped to grin at Cas. "I also promise to give you blowjobs everyday and hope you will return the favor." At that point Charlie started giggling and Sam snorted loudly and Kevin shouted at them that it was too much information.

The angel smirked at Dean and began to say his vows. "I promise to you my righteous hunter, to always love you the way I do now and eternally will be loyal, and sure I will return the favor," He paused to wait for Sam's splutters to stop.

He grinned and prolonged "In the shower." With that both Charlie and Kevin burst out laughing and Sam started to giggle. When they finally stopped laughing Charlie asked if they wanted to be husbands and two loud "I do's" were heard. You are now husband and husband, you may kiss the- She was interrupted by the sounds of Dean and Cas making out. "Have a great honeymoon!" Kevin, Charlie and Sam shouted, before receding to the living room with all the Star Trek movies and Game of Thrones, and earplugs, thick ones.


	14. NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ

Hey you guys I'm so sorry for not updating but I was at camp but I'm back now and will be posting more


	15. Can I borrow a pencil or your dick

p id="docs-internal-guid-586abc28-b24a-443d-ca80-ff7b3535987a" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Castiel Novak was a smart kid, he knew it, his parent's knew it and even his teachers knew. The only thing he wasn't great at was his choice in crushes, and his choice this year was Dean Winchester the surprisingly-good-at-math-football player who sat behind him in algebra. Everytime the muscley green-eyed boy coughed or raised his hand Cas felt a flutter in his stomach. He had decided that today was the day that he would talk to him. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"During the lesson Cas gathered up his courage and turned around. "Hey can I borrow a pencil?" Dean looked up slowly from his paper and smirked. "You have one in your hand, need a safety pencil? Cas blushed and turned back around. "Hey sorry if I embarrassed you I was just observing, please turn back around." Cas slowly turned around again. The boy began to speak again, "so I was wondering if you had any plans tomorrow night?" Cas stopped breathing. Dean continued "If you don't I was wondering if you would like to go to that Ice cream parlor with me on friday." Cas blushed profusely and muttered a small "yes" Dean grinned and got up from his seat just as the bell rang. "I'll see you friday then." /span/p 


	16. Quill

Quill

Cas dipped his quill into the ink and began to write. Dear Dean, I know you are busy in the army and have work to do but I miss you so much, I miss our date nights I miss waking up with you I miss our random make out sessions. I miss you're constant references and rock obsession, I miss you're smiles and you're laughter.

Please come home my love. Castiel finished the letter and sealed it. Cas began to cry, he tossed the letter on a ever-growing pile of letters and picked up the telegram that shattered his world. He read it aloud to himself: To Castiel Winchester, we are sorry to report that private dean Winchester has died in action. We are sorry for you're loss. Cas choked up and threw the letter into the fireplace. His husband was never coming home.


	17. Sorry

I'm so sorry but I am leaving for Australia today!

I may be able to update but probably not.

I will post as soon as I get back.

Again, sorry.


	18. Songs are the window to ones soul

_So I apparently can update! YAY_

Radio

There is always that one song that reminds you of a person or event, for Dean and Cas there were many of those, and one day when they were driving in their car it just so happened that all of those songs played. It began as they said goodbye to Charlie and Sam and be on their way

about twenty minutes of driving, Cas turned on the radio and one of their songs began to play

 _A light in the room_

 _It was you who was standing there_

 _Tried it was true_

 _As your glance met my stare_

 _But your heart drifted off_

 _Like the land split by sea_

 _I tried to go, to follow_

 _To kneel down at your feet_

 _I'll run,_

 _I'll run, I'll run, run to you_

 _I'll run, I'll run,I'll run, run to you_

 _I've been settling scores_

 _I've been fighting so long_

 _But I've lost your war_

 _And our kingdom is gone_

 _How shall I win back_

 _Your heart which was mine_

 _I have broken bones and tattered clothes_

 _I've run out of time_

 _I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you_

 _I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you_

 _Whoa, oh, oh_

 _I will break down the gates of heaven_

 _A thousand angels stand waiting for me,_

 _Oh, take my heart and I'll lay down my weapons_

 _Break my shackles to set me free_

 _I'll run, I'll run, I'll run, run to you_

 _I'll run (I'll run), I'll run (I'll run), I'll run, run to you_

Cas moved his hand over to Dean's and grasped it, sending the message.

a song that was irrelevant played next and after Lana Del Rey's voice flowed from the radio.

 _I've seen the world_

 _Done it all_

 _Had my cake now_

 _Diamonds, brilliant_

 _And Bel Air now_

 _Hot summer nights, mid July_

 _When you and I were forever wild_

 _The crazy days, city lights_

 _The way you'd play with me like a child_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

 _I know you will, I know you will_

 _I know that you will_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _I've seen the world, lit it up_

 _As my stage now_

 _Channeling angels in the new age now_

 _Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll_

 _The way you play for me at your show_

 _And all the ways I got to know_

 _Your pretty face and electric soul_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

 _I know you will, I know you will_

 _I know that you will_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 _[Bridge]_

 _Dear lord, when I get to heaven_

 _Please let me bring my man_

 _When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_

 _Father tell me if you can_

 _Oh that grace, oh that body_

 _Oh that face makes me wanna party_

 _He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me_

 _When I got nothing but my aching soul?_

 _I know you will, I know you will_

 _I know that you will_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

 _Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?_

Cas looked at Dean and grinned, "I'll be you money that Charlie and Sam hijacked the radio and

Elvis is gonna play next, as promised Can't help falling in love with you played next.

Dean grinned and leaned over to kiss Cas's cheek "You win, I owe you five bucks."


	19. Serenade

Serenade

Castiel wasn't much of a sleeper, He almost always only fell asleep when he was forced to with medicine or pills. It just so happened that this night, that skill came in handy. At exactly 12:00 a couple of small noises were coming from Castiel's window. The first one was a small scuffle outside and and couple of small clinking sounds coming from his window which turned out to be small stones hitting his window when he discovered that this was the source of the sounds he twisted his blinds open quickly to see if it was a hail storm or something it turned out to be dean winchester sitting on his back porch holding a guitar. Cas grinned, only his boyfriend would do something like that. He opened his window fully and brought a chair up to it so he could sit down. Dean began to sing.

 _The hurt in your eyes will never disguise_

 _The spark that lived there before_

 _And I know that you're so much more_

 _Than you're showin'_

 _The clouds in your hair will bring you to tears_

 _But I will catch every drop_

 _Even if it don't ever stop_

 _'Cause you're worth it, you're worth it_

 _When you fight for every breath_

 _And the waves are overhead_

 _Let me lay your mind to rest_

 _I will stand by you_

 _When all of your dreams are shattered_

 _And your world is left in tatters_

 _When you're lost we're lost together_

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you_

 _If black is your brightest colour_

 _If hurt is your only lover_

 _When you fight, we fight together_

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you_

 _I will stand by you [3x]_

 _The war in your head will shoot you down dead_

 _So don't even try to win_

 _Is it worth it all in the end?_

 _I don't think so_

 _Try to embrace the lines on your face_

 _The story of who you are_

 _'Cause I love what I've read so far_

 _I mean it, I mean it_

 _When you fight for every breath_

 _And the waves are overhead_

 _Let me lay your mind to rest_

 _I will stand by you_

 _When all of your dreams are shattered_

 _And your world is left in tatters_

 _When you're lost we're lost together_

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you_

 _If black is your brightest colour_

 _If hurt is your only lover_

 _When you fight, we fight together_

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you_

 _I will stand by you_

 _When you fight for every breath_

 _And the waves are overhead_

 _Let me lay your mind to rest_

 _I will stand by you_

 _When all of your dreams are shattered (yeah)_

 _And your world is left in tatters_

 _When you're lost we're lost together_

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you (I will stand by you)_

 _If black is your brightest colour_

 _If hurt is your only lover (only lover)_

 _When you fight, we fight together_

 _I'll stand by, I will stand by you (I will stand by you)_

 _I will stand by you_


	20. Tarantulas are scary as hell

Tarantula

Dean Winchester woke up to screaming.

It had been a peaceful night with dreams of pie and women but then, the shrieking began.

Dean sat up quickly in bed and threw a flannel over his pajamas.

He stalked over to the apartment next door which was where the screaming appeared to begin.

Dean sighed, only his apartment had to have crazy people who start screaming at 1 am.

Dean knocked on the door, he waited for a minute and knocked harder, he then realised the door was open. He crept into the apartment carefully, at this point the screaming had stopped and turned into muffled whimpers. Dean listened and found they were coming from the bathroom. He slowly made his way to the door and cracked it the corner was a grown man dressed in a trenchcoat pinning himself to the wall. Dean curiously stared at the ebony haired man. " What are you doing?" Dean skeptically asked his neighbor. The boy slowly raised his head and stared at Dean with big blue eyes. Dean's heart drummed in his chest. The man trembled slightly and pointed at the bathtub silently. Dean walked over to the bathtub and peered in and took a sharp intake of breath. It appeared that somehow a giant tarantula had made it's way into the man's bathtub. Um, What's your name dude? The sky-eyed man looked at Dean and whispered a small "I'm Castiel your neighbor who is deathly afraid of spiders." Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah well I kinda guessed that based on the screaming." Cas looked embarrassed "sorry about that." "Hey, do you have a large jar in your kitchen?" Castiel nodded a yes and Dean beckoned for him to come with him, Cas looked quickly at the bathtub and ran out of the bathroom before Dean could make a step. Dean made his way into the kitchen just in time to catch the glass jar that Castiel threw at him. "I'll stay in here, you tell me when it's safe." Dean quickly ran into the bathroom and zeroed in on the spider in the bathtub. He slammed the jar down on top of the spider so it was trapped underneath he then slid a napkin and underneath it and lifted up the jar and threw the spider out the window. He went back into the kitchen and told Castiel that the spider was gone, the man looked at him in thanks and Dean asked him a question "would you like to go out sometime maybe?" His neighbor blushed and nodded a small yes, "Next friday at seven, dress casual." and with that he swept out the door leaving a flustered Castiel behind.


	21. Hi

I'm not going to do the letter U cause i have a huge writers block but i will post V right now thanks


	22. Do it for the Vine!

Vine

"Come on Dean!" Cas whispered from their hideout in the bushes. Dean shook his head and mumbled something about being arrested and danger. Cas snorted "Never stopped you before did it?" Dean again shook his head and looked down. "Come on" Cas repeated, "do it for the vine!" The animated man shoved the shaving-cream pie into his boyfriend's hands, Castiel held up his phone, ready to take the video. Dean grumbled a quick "whatever" and burst out of the bushes and pied the cop who was standing 10 feet away. Dean quickly ran away from the shouting cop and Cas posted the video and tried to muffle his laughter. It had been a good date.


	23. Wake up!

Wake up

The bed was warm and comfortable but there was a slight difference than when he went to sleep. Cas tried to waken his body but he could only roll over. He heard a chuckle from the end of his bed and he slowly opened his eyes to see who it was. A smirking Dean Winchester was leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom holding a giant tray. Cas sat up in bed, suddenly awake. "What do you have there?" Cas asked his boyfriend in a sleepy voice. Dean grinned "Your breakfast" Dean placed the tray on Cas's lap. Cas stared at the tray in awe, "It's like 6 am, how did you manage to get up so early?" Dean laughed it's actually like 11 o'clock I guess you were wasted from all the partying." Cas groaned and suddenly the bright light streaming in from behind the curtains made sense. Dean sat down on the bed next to Cas and kissed his cheek softly, "Happy Birthday Babe."


	24. Sorry again

I have no idea what to write for x i'm really sorry but i will skip this one unless someone gives me a suggestion in a review


	25. In the beginning

Youth

The first day of school was scary for many children, but instead of fear a seven year old Dean Winchester was the most excited kid in the whole town. Right before he left to get on the bus his mother Mary kissed his nose and told him "No matter what, Remember that angels are watching over you. Dean smiled and strained on his tiptoes to kiss his mother's cheek goodbye before he rushed out to the school bus. Several excited energetic hours later, Dean entered the playground with his new gang, which consisted of a lively redhead who was named Charlene but liked Charlie better, a shy blonde named Jo who was a family friend, Benny, who was a snarky 5 year old, and finally a quiet blue-eyed Castiel who Dean was drawn to immediately. When Dean had first met Cas he had instantly zeroed in on the black-haired child who was sitting in the corner and staring at people. That was the beginning.


	26. Hey

I can't finish this fic. school is so stressful and I apologise but I probably will start a new fic soon as I get more organised


	27. Beta

I'm currently having trouble looking for a beta for my new story, if you are interested please message me.


End file.
